With you
by ShimmerStar13
Summary: The Titans go to a dance for Starfires birthday
1. Birthday

"Wake up my friends!" Starfire yelled while running down the halls knocking on all of the doors. "Today my Birthday!" The little alien girl ran into the living room and waited for the waking titans to give her presents and cake. Beast Boy came in with a new GameDude game. "Beast Boy it is glorious!" She hollered looking at the new game Blood Wash of the Evil Mutant Eyes. "Glad you like it!" BB exclaimed. "Can I play?" Starfire lent him the game and he immediately ran to the GameDude and started playing. Raven gave Starfire a deck of tarot cards and Cyborg got her a new training system. Finally, Robin came in and slumped down next to Star and started to fall asleep again. "Robin! What did YOU get me for my birthday?" Starfire said innocently. "That was today?!?!" Robin shot up. "Oh I mean that was today..." he said in a calm voice. "Its coming in the mail." He said. Just as he had said it the mail came trough the slot. "Dude, what did you get her?" Cyborg whispered. Robin just couldn't stand it! The one girl who could make his heart skip a beat and whose innocent eyes could drill into his soul was expecting a gift that he didn't even get her. "ROBIN!" she exclaimed "THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT EVER!" she began to jump around in her Starfire way. "It is?" he said in surprise. "Great job. You got us into some club with loud banging music and dancing. Just what we need after having Starfire screaming in our ears all day..." Raven said sarcastically. "Raven, it couldn't be that bad!" BB said in a voice he only used around Raven. It was a little more... mature. Something Beast Boy wasn't often. "HEY! She doesn't... Okay, maybe she is a little loud." Star was to busy jumping around the room! "Thank you Robin!" she gave him a hug, and jumped back. Robin was in a daze. "Dude? Robin...IS ANYONE IN THERE?!" yelled Cyborg. Robin jumped back and put up his fists. Everyone looked at him... an awkward silence fell over the titans. "Thank YOU Robin!" Starfire yelled once more breaking the silence. "Just a second of quiet is all I ask..." Raven said under her breath. BB scanned over the invite, "Hey! Says here you need a date." He said glancing in Ravens direction. Robin blushed, "Uhhhh, girls why don't you choose." Starfire looked at Robin and her face turned bright red. She wanted to ask him, but suddenly her vocal chords got tied in a knot. "Ro-Ra- Re Robin?" She managed to stutter "Will you wit me to the, uh, dance" shrunk a little. "YEAH!" Robin shouted as he jumped around the room. "Any one else?" BB said , Raven blushed a little and the coach imploded, "Beast Boy, Will you..." "YES!!!" "Good for you all, now that leaves one question, What about me!" 


	2. To tameran

Starfire stared in pure disbelief at the navy blue invitation in front of her. She knew it couldn't be true, the cursive silver writing carefully made across the card had lied, she knew it. She walked down the hall and knocked on Robin's door. "Robin! I wish to speak to you about your...present." She once again stared down at the little blue paper in disbelief. "Yeah?" Robin came out fully in costume, as usual. "Your invitation, it isn't in English, it's in Tamerainian." She said with a whimper "So, I got you into a party on Tameran." He said half-heartedly "I don't wish to go to Tameran" Starfire whispered "What Star?" Robin said now conserned for the feelings of the little jade eyed girl standing at his door. "I DO NOT wish to go back to Tameran." She said in a louder whisper. "Why?" Robin asked, this time he said it with more than half of his heart; maybe even a little more than his whole, "Isn't Tameran your home?" Starfire walked away, but in a voice quieter than a whisper, "I will only go for you." A tear filled her eye, and she went into her room.  
  
THAT EVENING: The boys where out in the living room. All dressed up in tuxedos and ties (Except for Cyborg, none fit him so he just wore a bowtie.). Raven came out and sat on the other side of the room. She wore her hair in a bun and wore a black dress with long sleeves. BB walked up to her, "Nice dress..." he said as his face turned from green to red in 4 seconds flat. Raven didn't say a word but the spring that suddenly sprung form the couch kind of explained it. "I am... ready." Starfire said in a depressed voice. Robins jaw dropped, Star's hair was combed to perfection, her eyes covered in eye shadow and her lips a shiny salmon color. Her dress lilac tress fell upon her form perfectly, but in her eyes a storm of gray was brewing. "Dude, you can stop drooling now." Cyborg said with a chuckle. The titans went to pick up Cyborgs date and then set up the T- Sub for another ride into deep space. "I have never been into space before..."Said Cyborgs date, her name is Kylie incase you where wondering. Cyborg assured her all was well and nothing could go wrong. The titans assumed their positions and blasted off, they said for about 3 hours when they saw Starfires white and pink planet. "Ewwww, pink" said Robin under his breath. They landed the ship is the designated landing place, and as soon as they did four people walked up to them, but they only recognized one of them. "Hello little sister." Said Blackfire with a little smirk plastered upon her face. 


	3. I hate my life sometimes

The Titans jumped up in their good clothes and readied themselves for attack. "Kore Ander! How much you have grown!" Said and older woman in a sleek white dress. "Hello mother." Starfire said in a solemn voice. She grabbed her mothers hand and shook it. Stars mother looked surprised. Starfire sighed and grabbed her mothers hand spun herself around and flew up into the air and down again. "Yo! Wassup Tameran!" Cyborg said shaking what must have been Starfires father's hand. He looked at Cyborg with a quizzical look on his face. "My father doesn't speak English." Starfire said with a prolonged sigh "What's wrong with Star?" whispered BB. "I don't think she really wanted to come." Raven said They where right and there was one very important reason for that... "KORE ANDER!" shouted the man next tw Star's father "IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I SEEN YOU DARLING!" "DARLING?!?!" said the titans in perfectly confused unison. Robin was the most surprised. So surprised that his face turned a pretty shade of purple. "Ummmm... I guess I should have told you I'm arranged to be... married" Star said almost in tears. "YOU GUESS YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US!" said Robin, now letting it all out. "YOU DEFFINITLY SHOULD HAVE TOLD US!" Now Starfire really was in tears. Blackfire looked amused. She walked over to her mother and with a voice trying to push away the sobs she said "Mother, Father, and..." Starfire gulped hard "Fiancé, I am pleased for you to meet the Teen Titans, Cyborg, Beast boy, Raven and... Robin." Robin was in complete shock, more than any of the others. Even Raven was surprised. Than the flag pole slowly bent itself in half. 


	4. Planning

SORRY ABOUT THE FORMATTING SOME ONE HELP OVER HERE!!!!!  
  
Inside the mansion a glitter of stained glass light gently placed itself on Starfires pale skin. "Starfire get your friends dressed." Said Starfires mother. "But we are dressed." Said Beast boy in a calm voice "Not for a wedding!" said Blackfire in a rotten honey voice The titans where ready for her to say that, and Robins face turned a shade of crimson red. He so badly wanted to yell at Starfires family, but he didn't, if Star wanted to get married, she could. Meanwhile, the only thought repeating itself rapidly through Starfires mind was "run" they wouldn't mind. You can always run from your troubles, but Starfire still stood firm. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg where completely oblivious to this and Kylie was ready to faint. "Kore, dearest, let me, Zorg Zlafabar, help escort your... friends to their rooms." Said Stars Fiancé. Suddenly a sharp spike of hatred pierced through Robin's body. Why be mad at Starfire? IT WAS HIM! HE WAS THE ONE TAKING HER AWAY FROM HIM! Robin felt himself twitching with pure loathing towards the handsome tameranian standing before him. Starfire nodded. She showed the Titans 2 rooms, one which Raven and Kylie would share with her, and one which the boys would stay. The Titans entered their rooms. As soon as the door closed behind them, Starfire burst into 1000 pieces of crystal tears. "I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HIM!" She managed throughout countless sobs. "We know Star, I wouldn't either," Raven said in her same monotone voice. "Yeah Star, he's a real jerk." Kylie said "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I DON'T LOVE HIM! IM MARRYING HIM TONIGHT!" Starfire said now yelling it at the top of her lungs, thanking they have soundproof walls. "I LOVE ROBIN!" as soon as she said it, warmth filled her body. Raven and Kylie looked at her with wide blinking eyes. "You and... Robin?" Kylie said in an astonished voice. "What, like you didn't notice before" Raven said in a slightly amazed one. Starfire just kept howling like the 5 suns wouldn't rise. In the other room Robin was laying on his bed, a single silver tear dropped from his eyes which where now unmasked. "You go!" whispered Cyborg form a corner. "No you!" said Beast Boy. They where in a corner on the far side of the room, away from Robin. They decided it was best not to go over and talk to Robin in his current state, so they walked right over. "Dude, what's wrong?" Beast boy said in a slightly worried voice, he NEVER saw robin with his mask off. Robin turned on his side he had drifted to sleep, he murmured a word under his breath, and that one word made both of the boys jump, "Starfire" "STARFIRE! ROBIN AND STARFIRE? I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG YA'LL!" Cyborg yelled, not even knowing they had soundproof walls. Robin woke up. A scowl plastered across his face, a slight red in his eyes and cheeks. There was a tapping at the door. "Robin? May I please speak to you? Cyborg and Beast Boy as well?" said a soft girls voice from just outside the door. Robin quickly put his mask on his face and opened the door. "The girls and I wish to converse with you in our quarters." Starfire said with her eyes fastened to the ground. "Sure." mumbled Robin, his eyes began to absorb with tears. Starfire and the male Titans entered the girl's room which, by the way, was much nicer than the boys. Raven rose and spoke: "Look, as you may all have noticed, Star doesn't really want to get married," Robins eyes shot up. "She has... other plans. Unfortunately, it is Tameranian law that you must marry the one who you where given to at birth. So, if she doesn't marry Zorg, she's in BIG trouble. So we need to do what the Titans are not famous for doing, running. We have to. If we don't, we may or may not lose a Titan, but either way we gain an obnoxious in-law." So the Titans stayed up late that night, they devised a plan, a plan that may get them all arrested, but may free Starfire of the Tamerainian shackles which they call law. Little did the Titans and Kylie know a girl who blended in with the shadows, a girl whose name meant Blackfire. 


	5. no lights, no camera, and action

Starfire, Her mother, Raven, Kylie, and her sister Blackfire where in a large room covered in paper flowers that seemed to peel off the wall in despair as Starfire put on her wedding dress. It was an off-white, long sleeve, long skirted version of her normal outfit draped in Tameranian diamonds. Her shiny hair and tanned face was covered in a veil, and that was extremely important. Even though she knew that her friends had devised a clever plan for her and them to escape, she was depressed. Raven and Kylie left for their fittings and her mother to check the decorations. "Little sister, do you really think that you could get away with it." Blackfire said from the corner of the room. Starfire jumped and replied" "I will not and will NEVER marry Zorg. If you want to stop me, the others are just a call away." She said slipping on one of her gloves, which had a communicator on it. Blackfire smirked. "I didn't marry, do what I did, eliminate the 2nd factor of the wedding." She said with a sly smile on her face. Starfire turned away and left the room. Starfire ran to the male fitting room and barged right in, eyes closed. Beast Boy gave a small scream. (He was either naked or surprised) "Robin she KNOWS! BLACKFIRE KNOWS." Starfire said loudly. Robin dragged Star into another room, one that wasn't used for dressing the male species of course.  
  
"Star calm down." he said pushing a tress of ember like hair out of her face, reveling more of her glimmering jade eyes. Robin leaned in closer and put a light hand on the frantic girls shoulder. Star leaned over and hugged Robin; she was once again nothing but tears and was crying so hard tears became waterfalls that poured down her features. Robin was in shock at first, and then noticed that Star was looking to him for comfort. On the inside he felt her pain and his eyes swelled, but he refused to cry in front of her. "Everything is okay." Robin said with a small sob that carried his voice. The 2 left the room and went into another, the Titans gathered and the plan was put into action.  
  
A thin girl wearing ceremonial Tameranian garb walked down the aisle with a tear on her cheek. As she walked she looked at her friends in the very front row, telling her everything was alright. In Tameranian, a priest gave his blessings and a ring was placed upon the girl's finger, another tear or two fell upon the floor. Finally it was time to kiss the bride and as Zorg lifted the veil, the girl who looked at him...wasn't Starfire. The friends in the front row, where maids and Zorg was in total shock.  
  
Meanwhile, The Titans and Kylie rushed towards the T-Sub, unfortunately it was guarded. "I TOLD YOU BLACKFIRE KNEW!" Shouted Starfire. She grabbed Robin and Kylie and Raven levitated herself and Cyborg up into the air, BB turned into a hawk and flew ahead of them. He watched the barren ground of the Tameran Desert and finally spotted a cave on the other side of the continent. They sat down, exhausted and ravenous. "Why didn't we bring food?" whined Beast Boy. The Titans looked at him with irritated faces. Night was falling, fast. Starfire looked worried, it was the cold season, and it would be freezing when the sun sets. When she told this to the team, they weren't very pleased. "Oh GREAT now we're stuck in the cold." Raven said. "Well you don't have to be so cranky about it." Said Cyborg. "DON'TFIGHTYOURGIVINGMEAHEADACHE!!!" said Kylie, yelling for the first time they had met her. As the others quarreled, Star fell asleep quickly, and began to shiver. Robin laid his cape across her body. "Robin, I..." She said sleep talking. "I love you..." she turned over and faced him, a smile spread across her face for the first time in a day, which was truly rare. Robin smiled. He lied down next to her and whispered. "I love you to Star." Unsure if she heard him or not. 


End file.
